The Beginning of the End
by Draco5656
Summary: This story begins after Manga Chapter 405. Be warned if you have not read up to that point. This follows Naruto and Hinata and their journey to what they hope will be happiness. Pairings: NaruXHina, and later SasuXSaku. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

A/N: This is my first Naruto Fanfic – Reviews are most welcome. I hope that I am able to keep in character. This story starts after Manga Chapter 405. Thanks!

Chapter One

It was early afternoon, just after Master Jiraiya'a funeral, Hinanta found herself watching Naruto walk slowly toward the direction of his apartment with his head down. Hinanta felt such pain at the sight of the one she loved that she could not stand it any longer. She always hated when she saw how lonely and hurt Naruto was. Growing up she wanted to be with him and show him that she cared but she was too damn shy. She understood what it was like to grow up without parents but she had always had her sister until her father kicked out. She knows that it was different for Naruto because he never had any parents but to her Hiashi did not count as a father. She has lived alone since she started training under Kurenai Sensei. She wanted to do something to make Naruto not as lonely so she made a decision and quickly left to fulfill her plan.

--

Naruto had just sat down at his table; it and two chairs were the only furniture he had except for his bed. He still could not believe that the pervert senin was gone. Over the last two years Jiraiya had become a father that he had never known. There was a knock at the door and Naruto got up to answer it grumbling.

"Oh, hi Hinata." Naruto said after he opened the door.

"H..hi N..n..naruto" Hinanta stuttered and held up a paper bag, "I thought t..t..that you might w..want some l..lunch."

"That would be great!" Naruto replied trying to be his upbeat self. He grabbed her free hand and pulled her in while closing the door with his foot. He then led her to the table and went to grab bowls and chopsticks from the kitchen. "Hinata, I hope you were planning to and I would love it if you stayed and ate with me." He said with a grin.

Hinata blushed at that and all she could do was nod her head yes. She looked around Naruto's place and could see how messy it was. She could understand though since he has not been home very much since he came back with Master Jiraiya. Naruto came back to the table and she dished out the Ramen she brought from his favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto grinned and said, "You are great, Hinata!"

Blushing extremely red she thought, _Don't pass out! Don't pass out!_ and then just managed a small smile. They talked while they ate which was hard for her since this was the first time that Hinata had ever been able to carry on a conversation with Naruto.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?"

"S..s..sure Naruto." She replied.

"I am surprised that you came over but I am grateful. I was just wondering why you have always been so nice to me. If I think about it, you have been the only one that was nice to me besides Iruka. Don't take me wrong, I was just wondering."

Hinata was speechless; she did not know what to say. She just looked down into her bowl blushing again. Naruto knew that she would not give an answer easy because how shy she was with him so he just answered for her.

"I think I know why and I am glad for it. While I was with the pervert senin I missed Konoha a lot. I missed Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and all of my other friends but I can tell you that I actually 

missed you the most. I had time to think and I realized that you cared for me more than I knew before I left. Tonight just shows me more how much more you care. Thank you, this means more to me than you could ever know."

Hinata did not know what to say, she was so shocked about what he said that her mind was completely blank. Should she say what she wanted to; that she loved him and did not want to live without him? "Naruto, I…" She froze; she could not get it out.

Naruto only grinned at her cute shyness and could not believe what he has been missing in his life. He once had thought that he loved Sakura but realized that she loves Sasuke and never showed any interest toward him. Through his travels and training his feelings toward Sakura turned more into sisterly love and he began to think about Hinata. He did not know her very well because of how shy she is but he knew that he loved her strength and that she had told him that she had faith in him right before the Chunin Finals. With the death of his friend and mentor plus the knowledge of how precious time was he knew he had to tell Hinata how he felt. He had an inkling of what she felt for him so he was not too worried.

"I love you Hinata." He said nervously because it has always been hard for him to admit his feelings to anyone.

That was the last straw; with that she fainted.

--

Hinata woke up about 30 minutes later in Naruto's bed. _What happened_, she thought.

"Good, you are awake!" Exclaimed Naruto as he came into the room. She was on her back when Naruto came over and sat down next to her. She turned to face him blushing. "Do you remember what happened when you fainted, Hinata?" He asked.

She could only nod yes to his question. She did not know what to say. She loved him too but this was shocking that he felt the same way. Naruto put a hand to her check and just smiled at her. He knew that she needed to collect her thoughts but his touch was not helping. She pressed into his hand to show that it felt nice. He took this as a good sign and stretched out next to her. They were inches from each other looking into each other's eyes. Naruto could stay like that forever just staring at her beautiful face. After a few seconds he noticed a change in her eyes that he had never seen and before he knew it Hinata had kissed him. Shocked at first he then started to respond and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and it felt so good to hold her. He liked the feel of her a lot. He started to understand why Jiraiya would leave him alone in their room while he went and did his "research".

She pulled away after what seemed like heaven because she could not catch her breath. It was better than she had dreamed about. She sat there staring at him, blushing.

"I l..love you too." She said very softly but it was loud enough for Naruto to hear it and he just grinned.

"How are you feeling, Hinata? Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked.

"I feel fine. Sure, I would l..love to."

Together they left his place and took a walk around the village holding hands. They talked for hours just wondering around and when the sun started to set they made their way back to eat dinner. Of course at Naruto's place there was only instant ramen but Hinata did not mind, she would not be anywhere else right now. After they finished eating Naruto asked, "I hope you don't have to leave. I want to talk to you more."

"I don't have anywhere I need to be." She answered. Throughout the afternoon she had stopped stuttering because she becoming comfortable with Naruto and knew now that he loved her so her shyness was under control, mostly.

"I want to tell you a few things that you should know if we are going to be together."

At this he looked really serious so Hinata knew that this had to be important. "Ok, only if you want to."

"The reason the village has always hated me is because the nine-tailed demon was sealed inside of me when I was born by the Forth Hokage. That was the way to stop it and save the village and that is why the Akatsuki are after me. They want the fox to take its power." Naruto finished concerned that she might hate him now because of what he was.

Hinata looked deeply into his eyes tearing up. This was it, he knew, she was going to leave and not speak to him again.

"I had no idea that was why. It is not fair though, it is not your fault that the demon fox is in you."

"So, you, um, don't hate me now?" He said in a weary voice.

"Never." With that she got up and being bold sat down in his lap and put her arms around his neck. "I will always l..love you, Naruto."

Naruto kissed her long and hard but it was him this time that broke away. He was tired and everything of the whole day was still hard to comprehend. He was said but very happy too. He just wanted to lie down and get some sleep. "I am sorry Hinata but I am kind of tired and want to get some sleep but I don't want to say goodnight."

"Me neither. I c..could s..stay." She said quietly.

With this they crawled onto the bed and held each other kissing. They both knew that it was too soon for anything to happen so stopped after awhile and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Please review. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: As seen in the second series of the Manga chapters Naruto has matured some over the years he was away. I also think that he would mature more with the death of Jiraiya and that he would become more of a serious person. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

--

_Hinata was laying on the beach with her new husband enjoying the sun beating down on them. Naruto rolled over toward her and stroked her arm lightly. Then he started to kiss her neck until she moaned. Hinata was losing control, she was enjoying this too much. They were completely alone on the beach so she did not feel too nervous when she undid her top while Naruto went to kissing her mouth. He slowly started to message her breasts while she gently scratched his back, moaning. Hinata was so happy; this was perfect! He then slid his hand down to her stomach and lightly touched her at the top of the bottom piece of her suit. She arched her hips into his hand showing him that she wanted him to go further. His hand slowly went down between her legs and felt the warmth wetness he knew was only for him. _

Hinata woke out of her dream with a start when she heard a shocked cry outside of the window. She realized that she was wrapped about Naruto with her leg draped over his crouch on his bed and everything that happened last came back to her in an instant and she blushed. She could feel through his pants that he was having a dream not unlike hers. Naruto had also heard the noise and woke up too; he just hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. They continued kissing and forgot about what had wakened them up until they heard someone clearing their throat at the window. They looked at the open window and saw Sakura watching them with a curious smile on her face.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said while all Hinata could do was blush bright red.

"It's about time that you two got together!" Sakura grinned. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants to see you now in her office. You can come too, Hinata, but we need to go now." With this she jumped down and started walking toward the Hokage tower.

"I don't know what Grandma Tsunade wants but do you want to come with me? We can eat breakfast together when we are finished."

"Sure, that would be great." Hinata answered. She did not care what they did; she just wanted to be with him.

They quickly left to follow Sakura and caught up to her shortly. They walked for awhile in silence holding hands when out of nowhere Sakura said, "I am glad, I was wondering if it would ever happen." The only thing the new couple could do was smile as they continued to make their way to the tower. They finally made it outside of Tsunade's office but before Sakura could knock to announce their presence Naruto burst through it dragging Hinata behind him and shouted, "Good morning, Grandma Tsunade!"

"Naruto!" Lady Tsunade yelled as she threw a heavy scroll at his head, "You need to show me…" She stopped what she was going to say when she noticed that Hinata was holding Naruto's hand. She smiled a motherly smile at them. _Finally, _she thought, _it's about time he noticed her._ "I need to talk to you about some information that Jiraiya wanted you to know about your past. He left me a letter telling me that if he died that I should know it was time to tell you everything. This is personal but if you want Hinata to stay, she can."

Naruto stood silent for a second and Hinata was about to tell him that she would wait outside but then he pulled her toward the chairs in front of Lady Tsunade's desk and replied, "I want her to stay. I would tell her afterwards anyway, so she can stay." With that Hinata blushed deeply but smiled her thanks to Naruto. He just grinned back as he sat down. She noticed that he did not let go of her hand though which told her that he was nervous about what the Hokage had to say. Tsunade looked toward Sakura and waived a dismissal for her to go. Sakura closed the door on her way out.

"First I want to say that the Fourth wanted to make sure that you were protected so he did not want you to know the truth until you were old enough to handle it. Jiraiya apparently thought that you were ready now and I would have to agree with him. I guess I will start by telling you that Jiraiya was not just your sensei but he was also your godfather." With this she paused to gauge Naruto's reaction. He just sat there for a moment taking it in. He then smiled a sad smile and nodded for her to continue. Tsunade noticed that he squeezed Hinata's hand tighter though. "You know that the Fourth was Jiraiya student" Naruto nodded, "well they became more than that. They were great friends; a lot like you and Iruka. The Fourth asked Jiraiya one day at lunch to be his future son's godfather. He also told him that he was naming his son after one of Jiraiya's characters in his first book. That is where you got your name, Naruto. The Fourth Hokage was your father." Again Tsunade paused.

Hinata's thoughts were mixed up; she understood what Lady Tsunade was saying but also did not understand. Naruto just sat there holding her hand and looking out the window. She knew she should stay quiet but could not help it so she asked, "L..l..lady Tsunade, why would the Fourth not want Naruto to know the truth?" When she finished she noticed that Naruto gave her a hard squeeze of her hand in a way to say thanks.

"Well he was afraid that you would not be able to understand why your own father would seal the nine-tailed fox in you. He thought that you would hate him if you knew the truth. He told the Third that he wanted you to be regarded as a hero and not as the demon fox incarnate. But the hatred of the villagers that witnessed that battle with the demon fox could not be stopped. The Third hated this and forbade anyone to speak of it to you or to anyone else. That is why the younger generation does not know the truth but have treated you with the same indifference because of how they see their elders treating you." Tsunade finished.

Naruto sat there quietly thinking. He did not know what to do with this information. He remembered Jiraiya telling him once that Naruto reminded him of the Fourth. To give him time to process this news he asked, "What about my mother?"

Lady Tsunade sat quiet for a moment and then finally said, "Your mother was a great kunoichi who died with many others holding off the demon fox's attack until the Fourth could seal him inside of you. Naruto, your parents gave their lives for you and so that the village would survive. I know that this is a lot for you to take in but it was important that you knew the truth. I hope you can understand."

Again there was silence in the office. Hinata felt such sympathy for Naruto that she did not know what to do for him. She also felt privileged that he loved her enough to allow her to be here with him so she just put her free hand over theirs and gently rubbed the back of his hand.

"Do you have any questions about what I told you, Naruto?"

"No, I am thankful that you told me Tsunade." He replied softly. Tsunade could tell that he was still trying to process everything because he just said her name and did not call her Grandma.

"There is one more thing I would like you to know. As you know the First and Second Hokage were brothers and they taught the Third to take over after them. The Third trained Jiraiya and me, where as Jiraiya then trained the Fourth and he also taught you. When I became Hokage I knew that I would have to complete your training once Jiraiya finished with you. Since you are the Fourth's son it was likely that you would become Hokage after him before he died. So, Naruto, I plan for you to take over after me and I will start your training after we defeat the Akatsuki. But I would like you two to keep this quiet until the village is ready to accept you as a shinobi."

Hinata gasped at this and Naruto just stared at Lady Tsunade. This is what he had always wanted. He could not understand why now of all times Grandma Tsunade would tell him this. Deep down he was glad but he did not think that he could became the leader of this great village if he could not even save his friend Sasuke. So he told Grandma this.

"That is why I know that you will become a great Hokage when the time comes. You understand what is to be a leader and why you think you are not worthy. I do not know what will become of Uchiha but we will defeat the Akatsuki. But first you will need to leave soon to learn the sage arts. That is your first priority." With this Naruto was able to smile some.

Naruto asked if there was anymore but Lady Tsunade said there was not. Naruto and Hinata said thanks and left. They walked in silence for awhile holding hands. Hinata was not sure what to say to comfort her boyfriend. She was not used to having to support someone close to her. She was normally the one who needed the comfort not the other way around. After awhile he spoke, "Thank you for being with me Hinata. You bring me comfort just being close by." Hinata squeezed his hand as they continued toward Ichiraku's Ramen thinking that somehow he knew what to say to her to let her know that there was nothing more he needed from her. They ate in silence because they both were trying to process everything that had happened. When they finished they wandered around Konoha. After some time Naruto stopped and said, "I am sorry that I am not very talkative, Hinata. I hope that I am not boring you."

"Do not be sorry Naruto! I am just glad to be with you. If you want to be silent then that is ok." She replied blushing and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I am here to do whatever you need."

After kissing for a few minutes Naruto pulled her in the direction of his favorite training grounds. He brought her to the three stumps where he first became part of team 7 and sat down. The memories will always flood into his mind about Sasuke but he wanted to be able to relax with Hinata. She sat in his lap and leaned against him and Naruto wrapped his arms around her as they watched the sun setting. "I love you." He said softly.

She turned her head up to his. "I love you too, Naruto."

After awhile they went back to his place to eat dinner. Ramen was not Hinata's favorite food but she did not mind because she knew that Naruto would be leaving soon and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. When they were finished he pulled her into his room and laid her down on the bed and kissed her. She felt wonderful just laying there with his lips on hers. She lightly ran her hands inside his shirt and felt his muscled back.

Groaning Naruto devoured her mouth with his. His hand went to her left breast but he lightly touched it until her moan told him to continue. She felt so good to him that he could not stand it any longer. He reached under her shirt and bra to touch her hard nipple and soft skin. She moaned even louder and arched her pelvis into his. Soon she pulled off his shirt completely and he could feel her hands wandering over his bare chest. They rolled around on the bed like that for awhile and Hinata had even taken off her bra to give him better access. Naruto knew that if he did not stop soon then he would not be able to at all. He knew that neither of them wanted to go all the way yet, it was too soon. He broke away from her gently and looked deeply into her eyes. "Trust me, if we don't stop then I will lose control. I don't want to stop, but we need to."

Breathing heavily Hinata nodded. She did not want to stop either but knew they needed to. They laid there and just held each other for awhile. "Will you spend the night?" He asked.

"I would love too," She replied blushing, "but can I sleep in one of your shirts this time?"

Naruto just grinned as he got one for her. They went to bed together with her just in his shirt and her panties and him just in boxers. It felt so natural for them to be like this that Hinata was not embarrassed about the lack of clothing. They held each other until they fell asleep.

--

"He was much tougher than I expected." Sasuke said quietly about the unconscious body laying at his feet. It was well after dark when the battle had ended.

"Well at least it is over now. So do we just take him back to the Akatsuki and hand him over?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke just stared down at the container of the eight-tailed demon and nodded. Juugo picked up the body and the four quickly left to get back to the Akatsuki lair.

--

A/N: I know that was a weak finish and there was no action but most of the battle between the eight tails and Sasuke is happening in current Manga so I want that to be part of the story. I just jump to where you know Sasuke will probably defeat him and take him back to the Akatsuki. I will be writing plenty of action in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I hope I can continue to get these chapters out at this speed! Just as a note I took some of the information from the first series anime but I am not using any of the past missions that were just filler in between series one and two. Even though I liked the episode where Naruto sees Hinata nude in the river using her water technique I am writing the next chapter as though that did not happen since it did not happen in the manga. I hope that this does not turn anyone away from reading the rest of my story. Please review! Thanks!

--

The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon as Hinata could feel a warm, callused hand on the small of her back. It started to slowly massage its way up her back under her shirt. It felt so wonderful that she could not help but let out a moan as she opened her eyes and looked into a deep ocean of blue staring right at her. She smiled at Naruto as he closed onto her lips with his for a long and passionate kiss. She pushed her body against his to be as close to him as possible. She knew that he had to be able to feel her hard nipples threw her shirt on his bare chest but she did not feel embarrassed. She loved the feel of his warm body against his and his kissing that she started to feel warmth spreading between her legs. He held her and continued to rub his hand on her back and kissing her. She was in bliss and did not want to stop but after awhile they broke slightly apart and just held each other to calm down.

When the sun had fully risen, Naruto yawned then sat up stretching and said, "Hinata, I think we should get up and take a shower."

"N..n…naruto…" Hinata stuttered turning more red than he had ever seen her.

All he could do was laugh. She was so cute when she was nervous and embarrassed. "I meant that we both take a shower, um, separately." He said with a huge grin.

Hinata smiled back and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Still a little worked up from their good morning to each other she said quietly, "Well, it would be faster if we took one together." She had a lustful gleam in her eyes.

Now it was time for Naruto to turn red. "I think that I would like that too much. Trust me, I want to and real soon, but not this morning. I still don't want anything to happen if we are not ready for it. You take the first one while I get breakfast ready." He said as he got up and left the room closing the door behind him to give her privacy.

Hinata went to the bathroom and started the water to get it warm while she took off Naruto's shirt and her panties. She stood staring at herself in the mirror. She knew that she had a more beautiful body than most the girls her age even though she kept her figure hidden with her clothes. She knew that Naruto wanted to do more than touch her breasts and she was glad about that. She thought about how she and Naruto had become so close so fast. She knew that she loved him and planned on spending the rest of her life with him, but this was so unexpected. She had no idea that he would love her the way he did this soon. She believed him about falling into love with her while he was away. This made it easier because that meant that they did not have to start slowly to made sure that he really liked her. She could not be happier. Even though she was surprised at first when it sounded like he was inviting her to take a shower with him she truthfully admitted to herself that she had been wanting to do that for a long time. She even believed that she was ready to have sex with him when he asked her to, but she would give him time to decide when he was ready. She was willing to wait because she knew that he would want to soon but it did not mean that she couldn't show him that she was ready. She did not feel herself; she wanted to tease her boyfriend with her body so he would want her even more. She stepped into the steaming shower with an evil grin on her face.

Naruto heard the shower turn on and knew that she would be a few minutes. He looked in the fridge to see if there was anything edible in it. He did not remember buying any bacon or eggs but they were in there and they were still fresh. It must have been Sakura, she knew that Hinata was staying with him and probably wanted to make sure that he fed her something other than Ramen. She must have snuck in through the window yesterday while we were gone. He must thank her later. He started cooking the food and thought about how he had never been happier in 

his life. Yes he was still sad about failing to bring Sasuke back and Jiraiya's death but he had never felt this amount of love from someone before. He also never felt this much love for someone else either. He was glad that he told Hinata how he felt about her. When this was all over he knew that he would marry her and that they would spend their life together. He felt like that was becoming his number one goal in life; he thought for a second that it now might be more important than his becoming Hokage. He knew that he still wanted to become Hokage but he now felt that there were other important things to life than just that. A person did not have to have only one goal, you could have multiple, he thought grinning.

"Naruto, can you come in here for a second?" He heard Hinata call. He had not realized that the water had been turned off. He walked into his room thinking that she would still be in the bathroom. She wasn't. She was standing in the middle of his room completely naked towel drying her hair. When she saw him she smiled innocently while starting to slightly blush. Naruto just stood there frozen staring at her beautiful body before he snapped out of it and jumped back out of his room slamming the door. "Sorry!" He shouted through the door.

All Hinata could do was sit on the bed and giggle. She knew that it was not nice to give him a shock like that but now she could use that to her advantage tonight when they go to bed. She got dressed quickly; she would have to stop by her place sometime today to get a change of clothes. When she left his room she could smell eggs and burning bacon. There was two of Naruto, running around the kitchen trying to take both pans off the stove and grab plates. She just grinned at this. He apparently did not cook anything but instant Ramen normally. When she finally got settled into one of the chairs at the table the clone had disappeared and Naruto brought two full plates over to her. She thought it was so sweet that he took the time to cook for her. He sat down and she noticed that he was still blushing from seeing her and would not look her in the eyes.

"Naruto, it's ok that you saw me. I am not mad; I love you!" She exclaimed. He finally looked into her eyes and grinned.

"I love you too, Hinata! I was thinking that maybe we should get some training done today. Do you want to train together or do you want to go find Shino and Kiba?" He replied changing subjects.

"Oh, no, they will understand. I want to stay with you and training sounds great."

They finished eating and left. Naruto took her to the waterfall that he had trained at to complete his Rasengan. He wanted to show her that he could manipulate his wind chakra. He hoped that she would be impressed with his new technique. "I want to show you something." He said with a grin as they climbed up to the ledge next to the waterfall and he cut it completely in half with his wind chakra. He turned back to her to see her expression of awe. He also noticed that she had activated her Byakugan.

"I did not know that you could do that. When did you learn to use nature manipulation?" She asked excitedly.

Naruto could only grin. He could not remember when he had ever seen her excited; she was normally quiet and reserved. "I started the training a couple of months ago. It was shortly before we all went to track Sasuke this last time."

Hinata just stared at him completely silent. She could not believe that he already had so much control over his elemental chakra. It took her more than a year to even start to manipulate her water chakra in small amounts. "That is great, Naruto! So you have wind chakra? Mine is water." With this she used her own control to make a flow of water larger than both of them combined fly out horizontally in the air from behind her and arc around them to flow back into the other side of the waterfall behind him. His mouth dropped open. She just blushed and giggled.

"Wow, you are great, Hinata!" He shouted and pulled her into a hug. He did not know that she knew about this use of chakra let alone be able to use it to this effect.

"Let's go down to the trees, I want to try something with you." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along the ledge. When they got to the ground she stood next to a huge tree close to the waterfall. She then concentrated and made a flow of water the size of a kunai and sent it straight into the tree trunk. It went in about half way. She turned and smiled at Naruto. He grinned and in less than a second the tree cracked again, which made Hinata turn back to it and 

she saw another hole the same size as hers with the same depth. That must have been his wind chakra. "Was that the hardest you could do?" She asked.

"At this time, yes, but I plan to get better at it. What about you?"

"The same for me, I have been training for two years now. I am impressed on your progress." She said. He told her about his training with his shadow clones and how it enhanced his ability a lot faster. She was amazed about this but a little bit upset. What took her years took him months because of his chakra strength. "Naruto, do you know about the different elements and how some work together and some against each other?" He nodded. "Then you know that wind and water are the best match? We could try to use them together and see what happens."

"Awesome! Let's try it!" They stood next to each other and concentrated their chakra. At first they just felt out to each other to get used to feeling each other's chakra. When they got used to this, Hinata slowly pulled a small flow of water between them and she could feel Naruto start to spin it with his wind chakra. Soon both elements were spinning at a great speed. It started to look like the Rasengan but very narrow. He nodded to her to signal her to shoot it toward the tree. The resulting combination ripped a fist sized hole through the tree and went half way into the next one behind it.

"Wow." Hinata said quietly shocked.

"Just think how powerful we could get with more training. It felt so natural to blend my chakra with yours." He said with a knowing smile. He was thinking that they were meant to be together. It felt so right to him. Hinata just nodded in agreement. They continued to blend their chakra together and trained for the rest of the morning.

--

Sasuke and his group made it to the Akatsuki hideout shortly after dawn and he summoned the others to come back like they had told him to. With the death of his brother, Itachi, he was inducted into the Akatsuki as if he was meant to be there. He was given his brother's ring and a place in the ceremony to extract the eight-tailed demon. The remaining members sent their spirits to the hideout to start the extraction.

Hours later, once the ceremony was complete and the container was dead, Sasuke spoke to Madara. "I want to take out the nine-tailed fox myself. It is now my destiny to fight him and bring him here. I want that privilege! Please return and let the Eagle go to Konoha to retrieve the Kyuubi." Sasuke said this with such hatred in his voice that Madara thought about it for a second.

"We are not even half way there yet so I guess we could return and let you handle it. I do believe that you have a right since you were once friends with the Kyuubi's container. It will give you the chance to kill the elders that were behind your clan's destruction. Go ahead Sasuke, we will return." Madara replied.

Sasuke did not even bother to answer. He left the hideout and went to his teammates waiting for him. "We will go to Konoha. I told the Akatsuki that I will take care of the nine-tailed fox myself and they are returning here. If you wish to join me you can." With this he jumped into the nearest tree and went with great speed heading toward his old home.


End file.
